


Won't Stop 'til I Get Where You Are

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Dubious Morality, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical vampires, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: When Magnus gets captured by Shadowhunters, it's up to Alec to save him.Title from Halsey's "Graveyard"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 156





	Won't Stop 'til I Get Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17  
> Written for the Whumptober prompt:  
> Wrongfully Accused 
> 
> The smut has gained plot and feelings- whoops?? I can't believe it took 2000 words to get to the porny bit of this one.

Alec doesn’t learn what’s happened until a young-looking vampire is storming into the training room. Alec spins around from where he’s been practicing battle magic, but throws up his hands a second too late, not expecting an attack from what has become one of his own people. Raphael presses his hands to Alec’s chest, shoving hard enough to have Alec flying into the opposite wall.

Alec hears the wall crack behind him, but while he registers the rough impact, there’s no pain to accompany it. He’s on his feet again in seconds, narrowing his eyes, preparing to fight the older vampire. Raphael has been unwelcoming of him, calling him _an outsider_ and _that shadowhunter,_ but he hadn’t expected the man to act in open defiance of him.

Raphael snarls, his fangs on display, but before he can attack again, another vampire is rushing into the room. 

Catarina grabs Raphael’s shoulder, but Alec stays on guard. He glances at Raphael’s wrist and finds his mark an angry red.

“Stop it, Raphael!”

Raphael bares his fangs at the other vampire, “He’s responsible for this! I’m going to kill him even if it kills me.”

“Responsible for what?” Alec asks, staying in a defensive position, ready to respond to any further attacks. 

“You got what you wanted,” Raphael snarls, “Drop the act!”

“Raphael!” Catarina exclaims, a hint growl in her voice. “You’re acting on your emotions and we’re losing time.”

Alec draws himself up to full height, dipping into his power experimentally to voice an order, “Tell me what’s going on.”

He sees the magic wash over the other two vampires, their marks glowing blue. Raphael falls silent while Catarina explains, “Magnus was taken. We were ambushed by shadowhunters, they clearly wanted him alive.”

Alec feels a cold terror course down his spine. His own fangs drop as he realizes the extent of the situation, but he doesn’t bother trying to control them when Magnus has been taken. 

“See? He didn’t know,” Catarina tells Raphael, clearly seeing Alec’s shock on his face.

Raphael narrows his eyes. “I’m not convinced.”

“I’m going after him,” Alec states, ignoring Raphael. He grabs the bow Magnus had given him as a betrothal gift from the side wall of the training room, throwing the quiver over his shoulder. He doesn’t trust his magic and vampire abilities to get him through this just yet. As he attaches a holster to his thigh, Raphael clears his throat. 

“We’re coming with you. Either to help, or catch you in a lie.”

Alec rolls his eyes, sliding a dagger into the holster before turning around to eye the shorter vampire. There’s determination on his face, and Catarina’s and he understands it, but he doesn’t have the time to deal with it.

“I know the Institute like the back of my hand,” Alec explains as he walks towards the palace doors, Catarina and Raphael trailing him on either side. “They’ll have him in a cell, they won’t have transferred him to Idris yet. I can get in easiest by myself. A full on attack would only alert them to our plan. They could kill Magnus while we’re trying to get in. I know a way in, but the more people, the more we risk being found out.”

“We’re not abandoning Magnus,” Raphael growls as they reach the doors. 

Alec turns to face them, his patience running out. “This is our best chance of saving him. The two of you _will_ stay here,” he lets the order sink into his voice and sees the anger flare in Raphael’s eyes. “If I’m not back in three hours, I’ve failed and it’ll be up to you to save him. You _will_ wait the three hours before you come after us.”

He leaves without waiting for a response. The magic of the bonds will ensure they don’t follow him until the time is up. It’s not something he likes doing a leader, but he doesn’t have time to spare, further explaining why this is their best bet. 

Alec rolls his shoulders and starts running, the scenery speeding by in a blur. His king is waiting for him.

Alec grins when he finds the window to the bedroom the used to be is, the lock still undone. All the runes in the world don’t negate an unlocked window, _an invitation._

He slides the windowpane open and drops into the room, glancing around to be sure he’s alone. He’s stunned when he realizes the room is almost exactly as he’d left it. He’s been gone for months, other shadowhunters had seen him injured and surrounded by vampires. Protocol dictates that the room should have been given to someone else by now. But his belongings, meager as they are, are still scattered around the room. His picture frame of holding a photo of his siblings sits on his old nightstand. It’s the only thing he bothers to take from the room, sliding the picture out of the frame to fold it into his pocket. 

He tugs on a dark jacket and tugs on the hood. He wears it low over his face, using a beginner glamour on his bow and quiver. It doesn’t make them completely invisible, but it detracts attention. He wants to do this with as little bloodshed as possible. 

Alec takes the quietest hallways to the holding cell, keeping his head down and moving quickly. No one stops him and he has to roll his eyes at the obliviousness of the shadowhunters around him.

The doors to the holding cells are being watched by two guards, both older shadowhunters that Alec recognizes. He lifts his head, watching the shock cross their faces. 

Alec tugs on his magic, feeling his mark tingle as he puts on his best Encanto, adding his queen magic to it. “Let me in.”

Equally dazed expressions cross their faces and the woman turns to draw an unlock rune. The man blinks slowly at him, like he’s trying to clear the fog in his head and that just won’t do. Alec closes the distance between them and sinks his fangs into the man’s neck. He’ll can use the extra boost of strength anyways. 

He drinks until the man dozes into a peaceful sleep, cock hard against Alec’s thigh. Alec lets the man drop to the floor. Alec has left him with enough blood that he’ll survive. 

“Give me your wrist,” Alec orders the other shadowhunter. She lifts her arm without hesitation and he drinks from her as well. He’s not sure what kind of a state he’ll find Magnus in, but he needs all the help he can get. 

Alec leaves the two shadowhunters lying unconscious in the hallway, aware of the time crunch now. It won’t be long before they’re discovered and the alarms go off. 

Luckily, as soon as he opens the door to the hallway of holding cells, he can _smell_ Magnus. The mark on his wrist gleams blue and he follows his nose to the third door, wrenching it open and tearing it right off the hinges. 

The moment the door is out of the way Alec finds three familiar weapons in his face. Two seraph blades and a whip. 

Alec freezes. He’d been expecting strangers or vaguely familiar shadowhunters. He hadn’t expected to find his family there. Jace and Izzy look as surprised to see him as he is to see them. Underhill, the Institute Head and Alec’s former commander and close friend who he’d occasionally fallen into bed with.

Then his eyes land on Magnus, arms and legs tied to a chair with silver chains that have rubbed his wrist and ankles raw. He’s wearing only boxers, his skin covered in burns and blisters that Alec suspects have come from the basin of holy water on the table. There’s a distinct red indentation around his upper arm that Alec knows is from Isabelle’s whip. Magnus’ face is downturned, but he looks up with hazy golden eyes and Alec can see the pain in his expression.

Alec’s grip on his temper snaps. His fangs pop, a low growl erupting from his throat. “Let him go!”

He doesn’t use his magic, too furious to attempt to control it properly. Instead, he meets the eyes of his loved ones and pulls the dagger from its holster. 

“Alec-” Jace starts, tone placating, lowering his sword slightly.

Alec snarls and tears past them, dagger raised in case any of them strike at him. They don’t. They keep their weapons raised, but none of them attack.

Alec reaches Magnus and kneels beside his husband, scanning the cuffs around his wrists. There’s runes drawn on them, preventing his magic, draining his energy. The silver bites into his skin.

“I’ve got you,” Alec promises quietly, a soft kiss to Magnus’ hand. Magnus manages a small smile in response, but it’s so forced, it makes Alec’s heart hurt. Alec stands and turns to his siblings and Underhill. He focuses on the latter, meeting Underhill’s stunned gaze. “Let him go. There will be no chance of any future peace if you kill him or me. The war will go on until everyone’s dead. Maybe one side will win, but is it worth the casualties?” 

Underhill swallows. “You know I want the war to end and right now we have leverage.”

“What you have,” Alec bites back, “Is a kingdom of vampires ready to storm the Institute to get to their king.”

“Alec, why are you helping him?” Jace asks, lowering his blade, betrayal in his eyes. 

Alec shakes his head. “He’s my husband and my king. I’ll live and die for him. I’ll kill all of you for him if I have to. Don’t make it come to that.”

He sees the surprise and hurt on their faces, but he’s also aware he’s running out of time. He holds Jace’s gaze, letting the magic seep into his voice now that he’s calmer, now that he has Magnus beside him, weak as he may be. “Free him.”

Jace moves forward. Alec sees Isabelle reach for him before dropping her arm and stepping back. He gives her a grateful nod and turns too Underhill. “I want to work with you. I want to bring peace between the nephilim and the children of the night. That will only happen if you let us leave.”

He can see the hesitancy in Underhill’s eyes, but Alec is quickly distracted by the sound of metal clanging. He turns to his husband as Jace undoes the wrist and ankle cuffs. Magnus stumbles out of the chair and Alec reaches out an arm to steady him.

Magnus takes it gratefully, leaning heavily on Alec as he studies the shadowhunters. He buries his face into Alec’s neck. “Why haven’t you killed them?”

Alec holds Magnus tighter to him. “They’re my siblings, my friend. They’ll let us leave.” He looks to Underhill.

“If the Clave finds out-”

“Then don’t let them,” Alec says sharply. “Tell them I stormed in and fought you all to free him.”

“They won’t believe a single fledgling-”

Magnus cuts in without moving his face from where it’s pressed against Alec’s skin. “He’s a Vampire Queen. The Clave will understand. And if you don’t move aside, I will order Alec to kill you all.”

Alec knows Magnus wouldn’t use the loyalty bond to force Alec to kill his family, but the lie works on the Head of the Institute. Underhill steps aside. “This is the start of working towards peace.”

Alec shoots him a relieved smile. “We’ll meet soon, to discuss a treaty.”

Underhill nods once in agreement. Alec glances between his siblings, Jace still swaying slightly as he comes out from Alec’s Encanto, Isabelle with a downtrodden expression.

“I’ll contact you,” Alec promises, feeling his heart twinge with how much he misses his family. Then he grabs his new family, lifting Magnus into his arms in a bridal carry and races from the Institute. 

They make it out with minimal trouble. Alec has to use his magic on a few more shadowhunters, but it’s starting to come more easily to him and soon he and Magnus are miles away from the Institute. Alec slows to a walk when he reaches a small patch of trees. He makes his way to the middle, glancing down at his husband to find the other vampire fast asleep in his arms. As sweet as it is, it stirs worry in Alec’s chest. 

He kneels in the middle of the grove, brushing his fingers over Magnus’ cheek to rouse him. 

Magnus blinks open golden eyes, a small smile on his lips. “My queen. You came for me.”

“Always,” Alec promises, setting Magnus gently on the grass. “You need to drink, you need to heal.”

Magnus shakes his head. “We need to get back. I can drink there.”

“Magnus,” Alec grinds out, eyes falling to an especially bad burn across Magnus’ chest. “Please, let me help you. I drank from two shadowhunters, I have blood to spare.”

When Magnus looks unsure, Alec takes the initiative, raising his wrist to his mouth gliding a fang across it, letting the blood bubble to the surface. It’s a sign of just how badly Magnus feels that he gives in instantly, folding over Alec’s wrist to lap up the blood before biting in and forming a suction to drink more. Alec uses his free hand to comb through Magnus’ hair. He can feel himself growing hard, but it's a distant thing, tamed by his worry for Magnus.

“I would have killed them all for you,” Alec tells him in a low voice. Magnus groans against his wrist, his burns already beginning to heal as he replenishes his body. Alec can tell Magnus likes hearing him speak this way so he keeps going, “For taking you away from me. I would've burned the Institute to the ground to get to you."

Magnus draws away from Alec’s wrist, licking it over before lunging on Alec, pressing their lips together and rubbing his hips against Alec’s, letting their hardening lengths grind together through two layers of clothing. Magnus knocks Alec back against the grass, giving Alec a brief sense of deja vu to the last time they had done this outside, under a lighter sky and happier circumstances, before Magnus is dragging him back to the present moment.

Magnus is kissing Alec like he’s depraved, utterly incapable of caring about appearing desperate, fucking his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec, for his part, soaks it up, fingers gently pressing into Magnus’ skin to hold him closer, thrusting lightly for a bit of friction. He's been half hard since drinking from that first shadowhunter and he feels the result of it mounting now.

When Magnus breaks the kiss it’s to fumble with Alec’s zipper, lips moving to tease at Alec's jaw. Alec tugs Magnus’ underwear down so he can line up their cocks, taking both into his hand so they can fuck into it, grinding against each other. The slide is made smooth by the pre-come leaking from the tips of both dicks, providing a perfect warmth and friction. It's almost as good as having Magnus inside him.

Alec lets a soft groan fall from his lips and Magnus begins kissing along his neck, “My perfect queen. So powerful, cunning, strong." Magnus sucks a mark into Alec's skin for each word. "Fuck, Alexander, I love you.”

Alec sucks in a breath and leans down to catch Magnus’ lips with his, the kiss sloppy and wet. He thrusts his hips harder, pressing Magnus' body closer like if he can get the other man close enough, he can mould them into one. Magnus' magic sparks along his skin and Alec comes, hot seed coating his hand and Magnus' cock. Magnus comes with Alec's name on his lips. 

“I love you too,” Alec breathes when they part. 

Magnus smiles down at him before lifting a hand. Alec catches it just as quickly. “Let me try?”

“Be my guest.”

Alec focuses on calling his magic to the surface, the mark on his wrist tingling slightly. He pushes a cleaning wave of it down their bodies, the come disappearing. Magnus’ eyes shine with pride and, if Alec isn’t mistaken, a bit of arousal.

“I knew I chose the perfect queen,” Magnus states, kissing him once more. 

Alec would be content to stay there in the grove of trees, kissing Magnus long after all the stars come out, but he forces himself to move back. “We only have about forty minutes before Raphael and Catarina gather an army and storm the Institute to look for you.”

The corner of Magnus’ lips turn up as he gets to his feet. He snaps, summoning fresh clothing for himself and holds out a hand in offering. “Then we best be getting back.”

Alec takes Magnus’ hand, threading their fingers together and they run in synchronized strides back to the palace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay next chapter will be kinkier haha. I hope y'all enjoyed the bit of plot and BAMF Vampire Queen Alec.


End file.
